


Midnight Aura

by Keemax



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 2nd person narrative, Flash Fiction, Luna's (Tokiya) POV, also i'm trash for sun vs. moon struggles, i love the Odorokiman stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keemax/pseuds/Keemax
Summary: The moon cannot exist alongside the sun.If Soleil fails to understand that in due time, then the necessary precautions must be taken.And you refuse to be the one to fall.





	Midnight Aura

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be set around the time that Luna is falling even further under the influence of his demonic possession, brought on by the aurora

_Is it there again?_

Your head is slurred in its movement. It’s an impossible weight, a mass so dense and so favoured by gravity that it may only roll from side to side. Not even divine intervention could lift it from its place. You would know, of course.

_Is it watching you?_

The Lunar temple stretches upwards; stone pillars curving into a clot of shadow where the ceiling should have been, beyond your reach. Between the gaping arches you can see broad patterns of the night sky, like the framework of a stain glass window where each section had been shattered, leaving the crumbled glass to hang as the stars.

_You can’t tell._

The slender swatches of dark cast by the pillars are snakes that slither across the walls and floor, mingling with one another to create pockets of distortion. Little black holes of indistinguishable definition. You can’t decide if the tapestry on the far wall is moving with a passing breeze or if it hangs straight, pulled toward the earth. The door to this room appears both open and closed. Ivy is both crawling up the side of your throne and staying firmly rooted in the stone on the outside of the temple.

_But it’s here, somewhere on these grounds. Can’t you feel it?_

Its presence circles you, as if nervous. If you close your eyes you could pinpoint it, but you don’t, because focusing on it stirs your stomach and causes bile to rise in your throat.

So you wait, and soon enough it approaches you.

“Luna!”

The intruder sticks its face into your line of sight.

You squint against garish garnet and glittering gold. Soleil’s voice is shrill and rattles in your eardrums, leaving them ringing in the aftermath. The sun god’s expression is one that appears to be marred with concern. At your expense, no less.

_How foolish._

“Luna, we haven’t seen you in weeks!” He begins, speaking in a manner which leaves little breath between his words. It’s rushed and jumbled and it falls on deaf ears.

He continues like this, pacing and waving his hands about in an agitated fashion. He stares at you all the while, building in volume the longer you remain silent.

It’s only when he begins to climb the steps to your throne, begins to near you enough to where you can feel the polarity of his power in opposition to yours, that you draw your scythe. It comes to your hand instantly, forged by the light of the moon. You point it toward Soleil and hold it firm, extended only an inch from his sternum. He stands still and swallows, face painted pale in the brush of night.

He seems to notice that its blade is the colour of obsidian, rather than the silver of its past.

“I told you before,” your tone is heavy, weighed down by the pressure building in your head, “This is no place for you. Leave at once.”

He doesn’t.

_Of course he wouldn’t. Such a self-entitled sun._

“Luna, I’m trying _help_. I don’t think you’re –“ he looks you up and down, the set of his jaw hardening as he traces your stance and your posture “-I don’t think you’re _you_. Right now.”

You stare at him for a moment.

Then you pull back your weapon, and you wait for him to edge a little closer, before you swing it at his throat.

He jumps backwards, but it nicks his chest and he falls onto his rear from the impact. His brow furrows and his face hardens, hands forming into fists at his sides.

_So beloved by the mortals. So undeserving._

You grit your teeth. Your voice bellows, rooted in your gut.

“ ** _Begone! And never approach me again!_** ”

Only this time, the entire temple shakes in tandem. You know because Soleil’s eyes widen and he looks toward the ceiling, then behind him. You know because you can see tiny crumbles of stone scatter and vibrate all on their own. You know because this is _your_ temple, and there is no blurred line within these walls.

_Only your will. As it should be._

You look to Soleil again only to find that he’s taken a meagre step back from you. Maybe two.

_Not good enough._

So you command him, again, to leave your sight. You summon the words from deep inside your bones and push them outwards, speaking them with such force that divine energy stings the air between you. Both yours and his.

He holds his arms up in front of his face as his aura ignites, leaving you to bear witness to a disgustingly defiant flash of gold that leaves white spots dancing in your eyes. When they clear, you find that he’s gone. Only a pair of blackened footprints remain. You wish it was ash instead.

_Pity._

Oddly enough, the sour stench of sulphur seems to linger on your tongue.

You decide it’s a residue of Soleil’s magic, and think nothing of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if it read this way, but the lines that are in italic and separate from the rest of the text were intended to be the voice of the corruption inside of Luna


End file.
